


Treaty

by Masterofceremonies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofceremonies/pseuds/Masterofceremonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has to go to a highschool for teen heroes and villains alike. He meets some new people and some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treaty

Batman had told him he shouldn’t be angry, that this was a cause for celebration, but all Robin could think of was the guilty gone free. He had a screaming match with Batman when he heard the news, but when the time came, he was forced to stand next to him and face the crowd. A nationwide peace treaty between the villains and the heroes.  Sounds like a good thing, right? But as part of the peace treaty, all the heroes had to reveal their secret identities. The villains had to submit to getting trackers injected in them, as well as extensive medical and psychological tests. They had to give up all their weapons, tell the police the locations of all their hideouts, and if they had powers, they were injected with nanobots that could be triggered to shut them down, albeit painlessly. 

The image of the Joker shaking Batmans hand had been plastered across newspapers in every city. Luthor put up billboards of his arm slug around Superman’s shoulders. Batman had tried to get Robin to stand next to Slade, not even touching him, but Robin had fixed him with a look that clearly stated his mindset. Slade had chuckled, and Robin nearly tackled him off the podium. He was up next to Batman in his costume, but without his mask. No one was allowed to wear anything that obscured their face. The Joker even showed up without makeup on. Robin could tell Batman was trying not to stare. As it turns out, Slade’s hair is white, and he’s missing his right eye, which explains the lack of a hole in his mask. 

He hadn’t even recognized the mercenary at first. He had chosen not to wear his armor, claiming it was too threatening. Instead, he chose a well tailored suit that still managed to show off his ridiculous muscles. When Robin had seen him climbing the podium, his first thought was “no civilians”, but Slade had turned towards him, and fixed him with that icy blue stare of his, a smile quirking his features. 

“Hello Robin.” He had said, and the voice was unmistakable.

“Slade” Robin had hissed, and Slade had laughed.

“That does seem to be getting a bit cliché, now doesn’t it.” Slade had murmured softly, as the Mayor began his speech. “I was never one for false identities. I used the mask for protection, and to keep you off my back when I felt like getting a cup of coffee. I actually saw you around the city when I was in civilian dress. You stuck out like a sore thumb, of course. I probably could have killed you before you saw me coming. What fun would that have been though, right?” Robin was about to shoot back a retort, but Batman called him up to sign the treaty. 

He forced the playback of memory to stop there, and glanced up the snow-covered street. There had been a severe downward plunge of crime. Of course, there were still muggers, robberies, even murders, but not from freaks in costume. Nights had been quiet, and Robin had actually begun to think that the treaty was a good thing. That was, until Batman told him about the fine print. They had another screaming match, which he lost, again. It was really him screaming, and Batman talking to him in a low voice, as he always did.

The worst part, the fine print of the treaty, was school. Robin was being sent to school. Mind you, as Dick Grayson, he had gone to a prestigious private school close to Jump City. He was in eleventh grade, and doing quite well, if lacking in the friends department. However, Batman had pulled him out, and was now sending him to a new academy, along with other sidekicks, and super-kids. That, Robin might have tolerated, but the villains were sending kids too. Teens, more like. The Hive Five were going, which was bad enough, but Robin was concerned about the unknown threat. Not to mention that none of the other Titans were going, as they had no mentors or parents to make them.

The bus finally pulled up, a normal yellow school bus being driven by a purple man with scales. Robin clutched his backpack and walked on. He noticed that the majority of the teens had chosen to wear their costumes. He had opted for something more discreet, black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a red hoodie, but he was sure people still recognized him. He sat down near the back of the bus, placing his backpack beside him to discourage people from sitting next to him.

“Robin?” A voice called from the back and Robin cringed. The bus was noisy, so not many people noticed the yell, but those that did stared at him. He ignored the call, but apparently the person wouldn’t let it go, and a kid with fire red hair and freckles slid into the seat across the aisle. Robin glanced at him, relieved it was no one he knew. He was in ripped faded jeans that looked like they had gotten that way from use, not bought pre-ripped, and a plain dark red V-neck t-shirt. Over that was a beat up black leather jacket with various buttons saying things like “My eyes are up here” and “my other jacket is a Ferrari”. 

“Oh man I didn’t know that you were gonna be here!” The boy crowed and grinned widely. His grin faded when Robin didn’t respond. “Oh. OH!” He clapped his hands together and his smile returned. “You don’t recognize me. That’s ok. I mean, I wore a mask, and changed my voice, but I really thought you would’ve read up on who your classmates were.” 

Robin gave up and turned to face the boy, studying him closely. His eyes drifted from his face to his jacket, to his fingerless gloves, and finally down to his shoes. Steeltoed combat boots with a bright red X on each toe. Robin’s head shot up and he glared at the smiling boy.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Reyden, but boy do I fucking hate it, so you can call me Red.” He stuck out his hand and Robin smacked it away. Red looked hurt. “Aw, come on Robin, we’re on the same side now!”

“I will never be on your side.” Robin spat.

“Fine. I’ll be on yours.” Red rolled his eyes. “Tomato potato.”

“It’s tomato tomahto moron.” Another voice pipped up from the back, and before Robin could turn his head, another figure slid into the seat next to Red. Robin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. The girl looked like a punk version of Harley Quinn trying to be the Joker. They had on a black beanie with studs, out of which short neon green hair stuck out. She was wearing a black bomber jacket with a black and red corset underneath. Fingerless purple gloves adorned her hands which matched her purple skirt and shoes.

Under the skirt, ripped black tights with safety pins stuck in them clung to her legs. Red shifted so she was behind him and she looped her arms around his neck, clasping them in front and resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“Tomato potato tomahto go fuck yourself.” He waved a hand around and she rolled her eyes. They rested on Robin, and her lips quirked in a smile. He noted that the shade of lipstick she wore matched the Joker’s, but despite her heavy black eyeliner, her makeup wasn’t as extreme as the clown prince, or his harlequin sidekick. 

“Baby batsy come to play.” She sang. “Glad to meet you. I’m Lucy, and you’ve already met this poor excuse for a pick pocket.” She nodded her head at Red who grasped her arms and moved them from his neck to his waist. She swung around so she was sitting in his lap and placed them once again around his neck. 

“You’re what, some orphan the Joker kidnapped and brainwashed? Or a new Harley to take the old one’s place?” Robin asked, coldly. She made a face.

“I’m actually their biological child. Harley got knocked up and ran away from the Joker for a few months to give birth to me. He didn’t know I existed for a while. When I was 13-ish Harley told the Joker I was alive, and then they had a custody battle which basically entailed the Joker kidnapping me, Harley stealing me back, Joker taking me again, etc. That lasted for a while until I convinced them to share. Joker calmed the fuck down, I agreed to move in with him, the treaty happened and now I’m going to school.” 

She spoke quickly and clearly, grinning all the while. “Harley went to live with her girlfriend so he needed company anyway. First time he tried to treat me like he did her, he got a big surprise in the form of a knee to his balls. After that, we got along just fine.” 

“So... you’re the Joker’s sidekick.” Robin said bluntly. 

“I’m no one’s sidekick. I just live with my dad who happens to be the Joker. I run around with plenty of others though. ”

“Like who?” 

“Slade, Riddler, Scarecrow, Deadshot, Mad Hatter, Two-Face, Red X of course, and… hmmm. I think that’s it. Oh, Bane, sometimes.” Robin’s eyes widened, and he almost said something, but just then the bus pulled into the school. Lucy hopped up and grabbed her messenger bag in one hand, Red’s arm in another. Red grabbed Robin’s arm and dragged him along with them. They walked into the school, Robin tugging his arm free but still walking with them. He figured he had no one else to talk to, and some backup might be nice in case of trouble. 

“What’s your schedule?” Red asked. The school had given each kid a tablet/laptop that had all the textbooks any personal information they might need, like locker combos or lunch times. Robin pulled his out and brought up his classes. Lucy glanced at it and made a face.

“Oh that sucks. You’re in all the troubled classes. Pretty sure Jinx and her gang are in at least 4 of those.” 

Robin groaned. “Damn.” 

“No worries.” Red X nodded to Lucy who sat down against the wall and connected her keyboard to the tablet, typing furiously. After a few minutes she snapped it shut. 

“Now we have the same schedule. You’re welcome.”

Robin wasn’t sure if this was any better, and he didn’t want to ask how she had changed it, but he was relieved he didn’t have to go up against the Hive gang alone. 

“We’ve got gym first.” Lucy linked arms with Robin, and he let her lead him to the locker rooms. She kissed Red fiercely on the lips, confirming Robin’s assumption that the two were dating, before they parted to change. The gym uniforms were black shorts or sweatpants coupled with grey t-shirts, same for boys and girls. They came in a variety of sizes, which was helpful, as students ranged from 3 feet tall to actual rock monster. Red and Robin changed quickly, Red in the middle of the locker room, Robin in a stall, and met Lucy in the gym. They both had chosen to wear the shorts, but she was in the sweatpants, wearing an extra large shirt that she had gathered and tied with a hair elastic at her back. 

“They didn’t have your size?” Robin asked, gesturing to her outfit.

“They did. I like this better.” 

The teacher blew the whistle and announced a game of dodgeball. Robin cringed at the bloodthirsty looks from heroes and villains alike. They split the teams randomly, and lined up balls in the center. A whistle blow later, and the world broke into chaos. Two padded sticks had been distributed to players on each side. If you were hit by a ball, you sat down on the court. If the player with the padded stick tapped you, you got back in, but if the player with the stick was hit, they were out and the stick couldn’t be used. Red and Lucy had both snatched the sticks, and no one protested. Instead of helping the students who had been hit, they were using them as bats to smack the balls back at the other side.

“Hit me with your best SHOT.” Lucy sang, making contact with a ball that had been hurtling towards her head. 

“One way, or another I’m gonna find-” Red noticed a ball heading for Robin. “YA.” He swung and the ball careened off his stick. “I’M GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA.” 

Robin was focusing on dodging, not really throwing anything back.

“C’mon bat-boy, show your stuff!” Lucy called. Robin rolled his eyes and scooped up a ball, lobbing it at a large student with purple hair and catching them squarely in the stomach. They shot him a glare and trudged to the side. 

“Dun dun dun. Another one bites the dust.” Red sang.

“What is it with you two and singing?” Robin caught a ball and tossed it back, missing. 

“Have you tried it?” Lucy asked and Robin shook his head.

“I don’t sing.”

“You haven’t tried.” Red dove for a ball, saving a small girl from getting hit. “YOU CAN’T TOUCH THIS.” 

“I definitely don’t sing 90s pop.”

“Well how about this?” Lucy got a glint in her eye, tossing him the stick and squaring off in the center of the court. A member of the opposite team hurled a ball at her, and she caught it before throwing it right back at him. He fell to his knees as it whizzed by his head, it and she laughed as he picked himself up. The sound sent a chill down Robin’s spine. She really was the child of the Joker. 

“ That what you call a getaway?” She sang, no longer mockingly, but still with a grin. ”Tell me what you got away with? Cause I've seen more spine in jellyfish.” Lucy scooped up another ball and pegged it at a student who had taken aim at Red. It hit his chest, hard, and he went down, Red shooting her a thumbs up in thanks. “I've seen more guts in eleven year old kids! So have a another drink and drive yourself home.” 

She caught a ball and slid on her knees as two whizzed over her head. Robin cringed slightly, imagining what would have happened if she hadn’t picked sweatpants to wear. “I hope there’s ice on all the roads.” Lucy’s grin had faded, replaced with an expression that was both manic and terrifying. There were only two members of the other team left, and she stood to face them, planting her feet heavily. 

“And you can think of me when you forget your seatbelt.” She pegged it at the first one’s stomach, and Robin could hear the air whoosh out of him as his eyes bugged out and he fell over from the impact. “And again.” Red tossed her a ball and she caught it deftly, whipping it at the last member without pause. “When your head goes through the windshield.” It hit him squarely in the face, and he clutched at his nose, which began to bleed. The gym teacher blew the whistle. 

“Alright, everyone hit the showers. Gream, go to the nurse.” The bleeding boy stumbled off. Robin stared at Lucy, who was still standing in the middle of the court, staring off into the distance. Red came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to snap out of it and grinned up at him. 

“We wrecked them!” She chirped and he smiled. 

“You wrecked them.” He corrected her and she shrugged.

“Tomato potato.” She poked his stomach and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into him and leaning down to kiss her. The gym teacher shouted at them, so he let her go, but pecked her quickly on the cheek when the teacher wasn’t looking. 


End file.
